


Go Back To Sleep

by WhisperingMagpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyking!Sam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingMagpie/pseuds/WhisperingMagpie
Summary: An AU where Sam gave into the darkness and became the Boy King, keeping Dean as his pet. Dean tries to escape to get help, but every time, Sam drags him back and punishes him, until Dean simply obeys out of fear, not wanting to lash out and get hurt, or hurt his brother.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Came across the song Counting Bodies Like Sheep to the Rhythm of the War Drums on a Boy King Sam playlist, and it brought this to mind.  
> I forgot how much I loved the band A Perfect Circle. They’re giving me such Dark Sam feels.

_Don’t fret precious I’m here_  
_Step away from the window_  
_Go back to sleep_  
_Safe from pain and truth and choice and other poison devils,_  
_See, they don’t give a fuck about you, like I do._  
  
Dean frowned as he sat on the window ledge, knees pulled up, a pillow hugged to his chest. He peered out at the night sky, only looking up when Sam stood next to him, having appeared so silently. It’d been a few months since Sam gave in to the darkness inside him, the demonic gift he’d tried to resist for so long. With Sam watching him at all times, he couldn’t exactly do much research to try and save him, and he couldn’t call for help.  
  
Sam kept him locked up in the house, and wouldn’t let him leave alone, even for groceries. The only time he got by himself was when he managed to find a corner of the large house to hide in. He didn’t dare try running. Sam would find him quickly, and he wouldn’t be kind about it when he dragged Dean back.  
  
Sam smiled cruelly down at him, one hand reaching out lay atop his head, fingertips running through his hair, down his neck, and finally trailing along his jaw. His thumb stroked over Dean’s cheek, brushing away a tear that had begun to slide downwards. “What are you afraid of, my dear?” his low voice crooned.  
  
Dean tensed and looked away, unable to meet his captor’s eyes. “Nothing.” It wasn’t like he could say anything else. If he wanted to live long enough to make a proper escape, he couldn’t say anything that would upset Sam. He just wanted his brother back.  
  
Sam nodded slowly, though he knew Dean was lying. His fingertips dug into Dean’s chin, and he forced his pet to look up, those angry green eyes absolutely vivid when rimmed with tears. He leaned in, pressing a kiss to Dean’s lips, lingering and biting gently. When he broke away, he tilted his head towards Dean’s ear.  
  
“So long as you don’t try to leave, you’ll have nothing to fear. You’re safe with me, Dean. I’ll protect you. Come back to bed.”  
  
Dean nodded slowly and rose to his feet, his breathing shaky from a few of the freshest bruises on his ribs. He could feel Sam’s gaze roaming over him, his brother’s hand coming to grip his elbow tightly, leading him back upstairs to the bedroom.  
  
“Go back to sleep,” Sam whispered once Dean was curled up at his side under the blankets, tucked under his arm.  
  
_I’ll be the one to protect you from your enemies and all your demons_  
_I’ll be the one to protect you from a will to survive and a voice of reason_  
_I’ll be the one to protect you from your enemies and your choices_  
_They’re one in the same, I must isolate you_  
_Isolate and save you from yourself_  
  
_Go back to sleep_  
_Go back to sleep_


End file.
